New World RO: Secrets Saga
by Sasune
Summary: The characters of New World RO have many secrets. Here are some of the secrets hidden by the members of the Dark Raiders guild. There is romance, fluff, humor, and so much more.
1. Introduction

New World RO  
Secrets Saga

Introduction

Name: Sasune  
Age: 19  
Birthday: October 26  
Level: 70  
Class: Assassin  
Guild: Dark Raiders  
Description: Silver hair that reaches halfway down her back. She has black cat ears instead of human ears due to an incident that happened 1-2 years ago. She wears a white mask over her mouth. Her top, gloves, and shoes were once white but the sand, dirt, and mud turned them a gray color. Her skirt is beige-brown and reaches down to the back of her knees, only covering the back and is held up by a light brown belt. She wars purple-red tights around her legs to prevent them from sand or sunburn.  
Personal Information: Happily married to Dave since she was 18 she likes to spend time with her husband and gets angry when other women hang around him. She has a short temper sometimes and has a dislike of Xnemesis and Sephiroth. After the incident with the cat ears, she has become more like a cat and tends to hiss or growl.

Name: Dave  
Age: 21  
Birthday: September 16  
Level: 83  
Class: Knight  
Guild: Dark Raiders (Leader)  
Description: Brown hair that is sort of long in the front covering half of his face. His armor is all black with silver linings.  
Personal Information: Happily married to Sasune since he was 20. He likes to spend time with his wife and gets mad when guys watch her or try to hit on her or even get too close. He has a short tempter and will run off to kill things if angry. Most of the time though he likes to sit in his thinking spot and just gaze out at the sky and dream. He can be funny, kind, responsible, generous, and loving when he is in a good mood. He is also honest and trustworthy.

Name: Inara  
Age: 17  
Birthday: April 28  
Level: 61  
Class: Priest  
Guild: Dark Raiders  
Description: She has silver hair that reaches just down to her shoulders and an angel wing headband on top. She wears a black robe down to her heels with gray cuffs at the wrists. The robe had a tan collar with a cross in the middle. Her shoes are gray like her cuffs.  
Personal Information: A quiet priest that has been married to Sephiroth for only a few months. She is kind, loving, and always willing to lend a helping hand. She is Sasune's younger sister and rival.

Name: Sephiroth  
Age: 18  
Birthday: May 11  
Level: 82  
Class: Knight  
Guild: Dark Raiders  
Description: He wears black armor like Dave with a silver collar, silver boots, and silver gloves. He wears an Iron Cain over his mouth and an eye patch over his left eye. He also wears a white angel headband like his wife. He had silver hair that reaches down to his shoulders.  
Personal Information: Married to Inara for only a few months now, he loves to help his newly wed wife train and advance her healing abilities. His favorite thing to do is annoy Sasune.

Name: Rikku  
Age: 18  
Birthday: June 19  
Level: 63  
Class: Dancer  
Guild: Dark Raiders  
Description: She wears a small white swim suit with a blue and red cape flowing behind her. She wears a gold tiara with red gems. Her sandy blond hair reaches down to her waist and held by a purple tie located at her middle back.  
Personal Information: Rikku is a childish and crazy dancer who loves to just jump around and dance all day. She can be a very loyal friends, especially to Sasune, her best friend since she was a child. She is kind, generous, gentle, energetic, loyal, honest, and trustworthy. She is proud of being a dancer and hopes to be the best dancer she can for her newly wed husband Squall Leonhart.

Name: Xnemesis  
Age: 17  
Birthday: March 9  
Level: 64  
Class: Assassin  
Guild: Dark Raiders  
Description: A silver-haired assassin dressed in all black with a white mask to cover his mouth.  
Personal Information: A quiet assassin who prefers just to get his job done. Not much is known about his personality.


	2. Secret One

New World RO  
Secrets Saga

Secret One:

Sasune growled impatiently as she paced in front of the guild's entrance. The guild castle was warmly dressed yet its friendly atmosphere could not calm the female assassin's cold temper.

Finally the gold embroidered doors opened and two knights walked in. Sasune hissed loudly and earned worried looks from both men.

"Where have you been?" she growled as she circled them slowly, her tan coloured tail swishing madly behind her.

"Sorry, we got stuck in the caves, we were having fun hunting virgins-" the knight in black armour was cut off there, Sasune's glare sending shivers down his spine.

"He's just kidding around, Sasune, we got stuck fighting a ninetai-" the silver knight was also silenced by the assassin's glare.

"Can't take a joke, kitty?" the dark knight asked.

Sasune turned from the two knights and walked away as fast as she could, her tail showing her annoyance had yet to dispel.

"Maybe you should apologize, Sephy," the dark knight said, looking at his friend.

"What? Why me? It's your fault she's ticked off! You go apologize, Dave," Sephy said, annoyed at his friend.

"Umm, maybe," Dave said before following the path Sasune took.

"I can't believe they are married," Sephy said, shaking his head in disbelief. He too then slowly followed behind.

Sasune plopped down on the bed in her room. She was extremely grateful she had a room to herself here. Her katars lay tidy on the table at the side of her bed with her necklace.

Peace began to wave over the assassin until a knock was heard at the door.

"Who is it?" Sasune growled, sitting up, the peace broken.

The door opened and Dave stood there with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Oh, it's you, what do you want?" Sasune's cat ears twitched once.

"I'm guessingyou are still mad at me?" Dave asked.

"Not mad, never mad, just annoyed," Sasune said as she laid back down.

"I'm sorry," Dave said.

"I'll get you back," Sasune said as she folded her arms behind her head.

Dave sat beside her by her stomach and gently touched one of the small tan ears with uncertainty and watched his kitty's reaction.

Sasune winced as she felt his fingers touch her ear, unsure of how to react to the heated touch, her eyes closing.

Dave pet the soft fur of the ear and was startled when he heard a sudden purring noise and the ear twitched, he pulled his hand away.

The purring stopped and Sasune's eyes opened. Her face turned red as she realized what had just happened.

"Were you just-?" Dave stopped as his assumption was proved right and Sasune's blush deepened.

" You really are my kitty," Dave chided as he pet her head.

Sasune growled lightly and narrowed her eyes but Dave know what was really going on inside her head.

"I love you too, kitty," Dave said. It wasn't long before Sasune fell asleep and Dave left to meet Sephy in the hall, leaving his kitty to get some sleep.


End file.
